Imagine, a complete spherical crystal chandelier that encloses substantially the entire spherical surface with multifaceted ornamental crystals. Lighting fixture designers have long sought to obtain such a chandelier but were typically hampered by the limitations inherent in mounting ornamental crystals. For example, ornaments are typically mounted in the form of hanging chains of crystal ornaments, for example, as exemplified by the ornament chains disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,144,541 of Arnold Schonbek. However, by abandoning the ornament chain mounting that characterizes the prior art, aspects of the present inventors provide the long sought after spherical ornamental fixture, such as chandelier.
In addition, ornamental light fixtures are notoriously difficult to clean. The intricacies of the mounting and handling of ornaments without damaging the ornaments or the mounting structure typically makes cleaning such fixtures a tedious and time consuming experience. According to the prior art, such fixtures are typically cleaned by hand, and never placed in a dishwasher. The agitation of a fixture by the vibration of the washer and impinging water jets can cause fragile, typically glass, crystals to strike each other and the support structure causing damage, for example, chipping or cracking. In addition, the support structures or chain mountings can also be susceptible to damage due to the harsh washing detergent, water, and elevated washing temperatures present in automated washers. Further still, the water of an automatic washer can be detrimental to any electrical lighting or wiring mounted in the fixture. According to conventional practice, automatic machine washing of ornamental fixtures is to be avoided.
Aspects of the present invention overcome these limitations of the prior art by providing an ornamental fixture, including ornamental glass crystals, that can be disassembled, relamped, and serviced, for example, washed in an automated washer, with no risk of damaging the ornaments or the ornament support structure.